


Разлом

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: спецквест [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Странные стихотворные формы.





	Разлом

**Author's Note:**

> Странные стихотворные формы.

дар всему миру? да хер бы ты угадал.  
тоже мне дар, вот такую творить хуйню.  
избранный, как же, кто б меня выбирал,  
число избирателей явно равно нулю.  
а тот, на мосту... я ведь помню его глаза,  
но хоть убей, не скажу, как его зовут.  
избран нести возмездие, ты сказал?  
сунь себе избранность в самую... глубину.  
тот, на мосту. он ведь имя моё назвал,  
словно мы с ним с давних пор не разлей вода.  
только вот в памяти чёрной дырой провал -  
я его знал и не знал его никогда.  
тот, на мосту. я обязан его найти,  
он меня знает, он сможет мне объяснить.  
мне б только вспомнить, понять бы, куда идти,  
мне б отыскать хоть одну путеводную нить.  
избранный кем-то, обученный убивать,  
живая игрушка, страшилка, ночной кошмар.  
нужно всего лишь точные знать слова,  
чтобы игрушка шутя нанесла удар.  
дар человечеству – руки по локоть в крови?  
скольких я предал, замучил, пытал, убил?  
свобода, Солдат, сам теперь выгребай-плыви.  
избранный, как же... я этого не просил.


End file.
